


Holiday Cover for The Omega Sutra

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angels and Demons, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: Happy New Year!!! Many thanks to all of the amazing readers who have supported this Fic.  Get ready for the sequel, The Blood Sutra.G x





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 




End file.
